Hex Hadesnoid
Hex Hadesnoid is the form Hadesnoid took when he tapped into the Golden core and used it's abilities. However, it grealtly weakened him each time he morphed into this form. He used this form in all of his evolutions (Excluding Hydranoid evolutions). He gained power by using forbidden abilities which almost destroyed him(Excluding Demonic Dragon X,Death Phaser EraserX.)These were later re-formatted to suit his evolutory forms. Chaos Ability X This card effects triggered a forced evolution on any Bakugan it was used on. Plasma and Spectra wanted to used it to create an army of super-powerful Bakugan namely the Chaos bakugan army. It was so far used on the Bakugan that the Vexos threw out (Mega Brontes and Elico) along with Gus's own Primo Vulcan,Spectra's Helios(Formerly),Plasma's Hadesnoid(Before Arc 2) turning them into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico and Rex Vulcan, Viper Helios, Hex Hadesnoid although Alto Brontes has been since thrown away(Retrieved by Hadesnoid). Spectra mentioned it when he had Drago and was with Helios. Abilities *'Demonus Cocos X': Keeps Hex Hadesnoid's power level at least 600 Gs more than his opponent's. *'Demonic Dragon X': Adds 600 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. (Darkus) *'Demonus Durance X': Transfers all the opponent's G-power to Hex Hadesnoid. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid, forces him to summon the Golden core's power and can change Attributes using the Fusion Abilities. *'Golden Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. (All six Attributes) *'(Chaos) Death Phaser Eraser X': Double the current G-power and subtract 100gs from opponent. *'Darkon Blazer X': Brings opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 700 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. *'Reflection Armor X': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that are newly activated. *'Darkus Force Alive X': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and doubles all Darkus Bakugan's G-powers. *'Hyper Gungnir X': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilites and adds 1000 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. *'DHBAC (Darkus Hadesnoid Bakugan Activation Chaos) Surge X:' Makes Hex Hadesnoid's power level equal to his opponent's nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and becomes immune to all abilities that are being activated during that time. *'Crevass Shield X': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. *'Chaos Constant Cannon': Nullifies the opponent's Gate card and transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Hex Hadesnoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Pyrus X': Changes Hex Hadesnoid's attribute to Pyrus and subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) *'Ventus X': Changes Hex Hadesnoid's attribute to Ventus and subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) *'Subterra X': Changes Hex Hadesnoid's attribute to Subterra and adds 600 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. (Subterra) *'Aquos X': Changes Hex Hadesnoid's attribute to Aquos, subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent and adds 600 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. (Aquos) *'Haos X': Changes Hex Hadesnoid's attribute to Haos and adds 600 Gs to Hex Hadesnoid. (Haos) * Weaknesses *'DHBAK Surge X' will not work against very powerful abilities like His own ability Demonus Durance X.'''Hex Hadesnoid will strain himself to win the battle (or lose) because of his safety protocols. This was shown when Hex Hades removed his safety protocol computer reader(even though he is not Half mechanical-he used it after his uncontrolled burst when he used '''Darkus Force Alive) so it is highly unlikely he still has that weakness.